warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Golurk 88/Orkans: Powerful But Not Overpowered
Introduction Orkans are one of the most controversial weapons in the game. Along with the Shocktrain, a significant amount of players complain that it is overpowered. In this blog, we will be looking at the Orkan's strengths, weaknesses, how to use them and how to counter them. Strengths Firstly, the Orkan is the most popular rocket weapon in the game, and is very popular as a whole. With a capacity for 32 rockets which deal splash damage with a small radius, a range of 300m, dealing 60,480 damage at level 12 mk1 and costing 1200 gold, the Orkan is definitely a premium weapon. Nevertheless, it isn't too hard to obtain by completing daily tasks. With an incredibly short unload time, it is best suited for ambushers using hit and run tactics. However, its high damage also makes it very popular as a close-range weapon, commonly found on Griffins (DB/Stuka), Rhinos (DB/Hellfire), Lancelots (Thunder/Orkan), and Dash bots (Orkan Haechi, Bulgasari and Kumiho). The Orkan is also useful to counter robots with physical shields, such as the Bulgasari and Gareth, as its high splash damage not only damages the shield, but also the robot itself. Its high unload time and damage allows it to rapidly destroy or severely damage one or more opponents (due to splash), destroying them before they can retaliate. This also makes it ideal for hit and run ambush robots. Why it's Controversial The main arguements on the wiki (especially from HDIOS) is that Orkans and Pinatas simply shred through Anciles in a matter of seconds. This is true, when you look at the Ancile's health (95K) and a DB salvo's damage ( about 180K). It doesn't take a genius to piece these numbers together. The only robot with an energy shield with a decent chance of absorbing a full DB salvo and surviving is the Fujin (in Sentry Mode), who's built-in regenerating ancile allows it to take more than 134K of damage. Whilst trying to run away from rockets can work, the splash damage does counter this. That said, counter tactics to minimise damage is by jumping away or hiding behind large obstacles. Weaknesses When using Orkans, be aware that your range is limited to 300 metres, and ensure that you are within 300 metres of an approaching enemy. If possible, only fire your Orkans when inside the Ancile of an enemy robot, as this reduces the amount of ammunition you have to waste on overloading energy shields. Firing bursts of rockets is also helpful to drain Ancile shields if the robot is behind cover, as the energy shield goes through obstacles, keeping your enemy deprived of protection. When low on ammunition, firing a small bursts around corners against approaching enemies can be useful, as the splash damage can deter them from attacking you and gives the impression that you have full ammunition. Do not fire all your rockets, however, as this defeats the purpose of this tactic. How to Counter The Orkan, while powerful, has its weaknesses and isn't too hard to counter. Its short range of just 300 metres means that you can fire on the robot with plasma weapons such as Tarans, which will deal more damage over a longer period of time. The pilot with Orkans will have to move forwards within 300 metres in order to open fire, during which you are already firing on them and moving backwards to keep your advantage. The Orkan, while it is capable of delivering vast amounts of splash damage in mere seconds, enters FWR mode afterwards, with a low firing rate. It takes 23 seconds for this weapon to fully reload, during which most other close-range builds outgun it. Its ability to decimate its opponents before they can retaliate is a crucial element to its effectiveness, and requires substantial skill and nerve from its pilots. The most effective way of countering the Orkan and other kinetic and splash weapons is using energy shields. The Fujin's in built Ancile in particular is capable of absorbing 75% of a Death Button salvo, and has enough health and firepower to destroy its opponent afterwards. Standard Ancile shields have 95,000 health at level 12 mk1, and while they can only take half a DB salvo, they add a vital element of protection against otherwise devastating volleys that would destroy most robost. Another tactic is simply outranging orkan builds. Plasma builds such as the Plasma Death Button with Tarans and Magnums outrange the Orkan (and Pinata) by 50 metres, and do more damage over time. Walking backwards whilst firing with Tarans and Magnums is usually a decent tactic to counter close-range rocket builds. A final and somewhat unrefined tactic to counter opponents is just through sheer firepower, outgunning them by a considerable margin; However this tactic often leaves your own robot heavily damaged as well, and isn't the best counter to any specific build. Overview Overall, the Orkan is an extremely powerful weapon best suited for ambush/hit and run tactics and for close-range combat. However, it can be countered using several different strategies and requires a certain amount of skill (but lower compared to other weapons) from its users. Category:use Category:Blog posts